Memeries
by Tagicheartbreak
Summary: Jack Frost feels out of place... He still remembers the day he fell into the pond and became The Guardian of Fun. He feel home sick and he misses his sister.one shot.


**So this one shot was suppose to be a Prank, but then i started to type and i got lost into writing a story and not a prank. I'm still new a writing so if there is anything wrong. Please tell me. **

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

Even though the Guardians had taken him in, he never truly felt like he belonged. He only wanted to have fun, to keep to his Name. Guardian of fun and Games. But, they never seemed to be into it like he did. He would joke and they would stare in misunderstanding. He would Prank and they would yell at him. They always got angry when it came to his Pranks. They were the best of any Pranks he had ever played. They would tell him over and over to stop.

Yet they said to him to be himself. This was himself. Pranks and Jokes. How could he stop? It was part of what defined who he was. Wasn't it? Or is this just a way that he can only express himself to them.

He takes his staff. The one that had been with him from day one. Even before all of this. It was the only true thing keeping him together and more ways then one. He whispers to the winds that had always done their job, or as it seemed, of picking him up and taking him anywhere he wanted. As much as he wanted to see Jamie, he had to go to London for their first snow day of the year.

He had Heard along the way that a new Band was touring around. 1D! That was all girls would talk about. what was one 1D anyways? If it hadn't been for the big over sized TV on one of the big building he would have never known it was short for 1 Direction. A five boy Band. He had even heard from others, people who didn't like them, called them 5 biebers.

Even He knew of Justin Bieber. The kid with the girly voice. It would always give him a headache when he heard his voice. It was only a few years later that his voice truly got deep to the point of knowing he wasn't a girl. But people still hated him. He on the other hand didn't mind to hear his voice now. He is a good kid with a good heart. Keeping in mind that out there are little kids who love him and enjoy his music. Knowing everything to know about him.

He finishes up bringing his soft and pure white snow to London and headed of to Burgess. A place that he remembered as a kid. It had grown since then. New things and new places. Cars and well built homes. He still liked the old wooden type homes in the forest like his was. None of the new stuff would change that this was home and there was a child waiting for him.

Jamie. the kid that first first believed in him and understood him most. Deep down he felt there was more to him then just the understandings and believing. He thought of a few ideas that just maybe Jamie was decedent of his. Maybe that was why he felt so close and so attached to him.

Him thinking of Jamie made him speak loud and clear to the winds to bring him there faster. It hadn't taken him long to get there. He had underestimated the winds prenatal. They must of wanted to be there too. To see them reunite together once more. Child and immortal. One of two bodies.

Jamie laughs and He does the same. It felt good to laugh, he thought. If only it could last forever, but the spring was coming, pushing him out of Burgess. Jamie would cry and he would kept together to show he would return once again. Telling him that they would a amazing snow day when he was able to bring snow.

He then walks over to where he let his staff drop when he ran to Jamie and picked it up. He would truly miss wondering around Burgess. Watching Jamie sleep every night. Its only when spring and summer came that he couldn't do so. It was cruel for both of them.

They knew deep down that it would past like ever year. Winter would come again. He hugs Jamie one last time as they watched the snow melt into the green grass. Winter was no more in Burgess. He takes his leave and flies into the winds once more. He journeys to the North Pole. No matter if they were angry, just as he was. The Guardians were family and he knew that they couldn't stay mad forever.

He didn't make it far when he could tell that the winds were frightened by something, making him fall to his death. He was nearly to the ground when the winds grasps around him inches from the ground. He slows his heart beat. He could have died.

Why did the winds become like this? He turns to ask. The response was given a few minutes after they had brought him safely to the ground. The Answer was one of as if they had felt a presences in the air that they had remembered from long ago. That still did not explain he sudden fall. Finding a presences in the air shouldn't have made them lose their grip around him. He asked of the so called presences and they told him it felt like an old friend from the past. He asked of the friend and they said his name... they pause.

Why wouldn't they tell him? He knew them for many centuries. Was this friend known longer then himself? No! He couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it. But they vanished before he could protest to that situation in hand. He could have easily asked the other winds for a ride, but he choose to walk the rest of the way to the North Pole.

North was quick to asked questions as he made his was through the Globe room to his own room. _What happen? Why are you covered in snow? Why do you look depressed? _ He ignored everyone of them. He just walked right to his room and shut the door on North.

Maybe he was depressed. The winds that he trusted, left him. He could no longer see Jamie for the time being. So why did he feel down? Was it the sudden leave of the winds? Or maybe he was sad to leave Jamie again.

But leaving Jamie was a normal cycle of the year. The winds leaving was not. The more he thought of it the more he wanted to know. As of now. Not so much. He was weak and tried and all what seem to take over his mind was sleep.

He puts down his Frosted covered staff by the window and flops onto his white sheeted bed. Even for his room covered in light patches of snow there wasn't much to say about it. the walls were just the same as the Globe room, along with the floor. the only thing out of place was the bed. The snow had its way of blending in with the Christmas theme. The bed on the other hand wasn't. it was a metal bed frame, If it were wooden he was of made it freeze to the point of shattering into little pieces of ice covered wood, so Metal was the only option. The bed sheets, blanket, and pillows weren't Christmas red or green either, just plain white.

The reasons for that he didn't know and at the time he didn't care. He lets himself fall into a deep sleep letting everything around him turn into blurred shapes.

_You are a piece of crap you know that? I take care of you day in and day out. This woman may not think that, but all you do is nothing! Messin' around with other peoples things. You don't even ask. No! You just do what you like. _

_YOU LEAVE ME ALONG WOMAN! He push her with amazing force, making her fly across the room. The little boy runs to her, but the big man stops the kid. He grabs his arm, hurting it with he strength. If he had grabbed any harder the poor boys arm could have broken. _

_The woman slowly gets up and runs over to them, fighting to get the boy free from his grasp. This was something a man shouldn't do to a small incessant child. Even though the boy was an orphan and that he and his wife toke him in. Only the woman had truly cared for him. For the man, he hated the Kid. It scared the boy that he would kill him for sure._

_The woman fights, pulling the man arm. the boy knew that the woman didn't like him man growls and attempts to hit her again. She moves out of the way just in time to grab the boys arm from him and they run into the forest. They kept running till they stopped at a small pond. It was covered in a small layer of ice. The air was more brisk then in was in the mans house, but it was bearable. For the woman the kid didn't know. He only hoped she would be okay. He could handle the cold, he always could. He turns to her and asks._

_She nicely tells him that she is okay, but deep down the boy knew she wasn't. she closes her eyes, quickly squinting them in pain. she must of gotten hurt from being thrown. she starts to lost her balance. The boy catches her and tries to keep her up with what strength he had to find a warm and safe place for her to rest. Lucky for them there was a old home that looked abandoned not far from of what the boy could see. _

_He had made his way slowly to the house. He sets her down and opens the door. It was unlocked. He smiles. He picks her up and finds a room with a bed to lay her down. There wasn't much he could use, but he used what he got and nursed her wound and herself back to heath. With the little water he had gotten from the pond, it had taken him all night to clean the wounds the best he could. He goes into the kitchen of the house and finds an old rag. He washes it off with the left over water and puts it into her forehead to help with the fever she gotten from the cuts and buries and the wounds she got from the man._

_He would wake every now and then and re watered the rag and put it on her forehead. with the cold of the night. It may of chilled the boys bones and skin, but it helped keep the water and rag cold to help with the fever. The boy fell asleep once more till the sun came shining through the window of the room. He lifts his head to see the woman smiling. She says 'thank you' and the boy gives her a 'your welcome'. _

_Now that she was okay. They had decided to keep the house and make it there own. They would go into the town to find that it was called Burgess. It was not far from were they use to live with the man. they only hoped now was that he wouldn't find them. _

_People greeted them kindly and asked where they lived and they told them. The towns people told them they knew of that old place in the forest and they were glad it had gotten wonderful people like them to live in it. They offered their help and helped get the place back to it original state. People provided things for them and they helped them in ways that they could of saying thank you. _

_The years had pasted and the boy and woman, now a mother to the child were now older and fully known in the town and loved. The woman was known for her sewing and the boy for his stories to tell and he jokes. He felt more at ease here then he did at the other town that now only seem as a dream. They enjoyed it there. It wasn't long after that the woman feel in love and so did the man. A kind man. A gentle man. _

_The boy accepted him and so did the woman. soon after they married and had a little girl, Emma Frost. The last came from the fathers last name. The boy had no last name so he asked if he could use his last name and the man said 'of course you can son'. It felt odd for the boy to be called son, but he allowed it as the years went by and Emma got older. She was about 3 now and as they gave the boy a first name and The man's middle name, Jackson Overland Frost, was 14 turning 15 in a few days. _

_Since they didn't have lot of money. All that the mother could give to Jackson was a brown leather coat. It was small, but Jackson loved it. He said he would wear it always. the Man, that Jackson now call father, and the mother had a surprise. they didn't yell surprise, but they took their hand from behind their back and reviled skates. It wasn't long ago that the Mother knew that Jackson love to skate. He would always use his friends skates since he didn't have his own. _

_He was over joyed. He used them everyday and soon Emma got her own too when she was 5. It was like any other day. A nice one. Emma and the boy were skating when they hear a gun shot. They quickly take off their skates and ran to town to see what had just happen. When they got there, there was towns people in a circle around what seem to be a person. Jackson felt a bad feeling deep down. He drops his skates and pushed through the crowd. _

_Once he got to the center and to the person. He see his father laying on the ground shot in the side, slowly dying. He kneels down, tears falling down his cheeks. From behind he could hear his mother and sister crying. The boy looks down at his father and he said one last thing.' take care of your mother and sister will, ya. i... love...' he goes limp and the boy screams over and over. _

_James Overland Frost was died. Now Jackson was the man the Frost family. His mother told him that she wouldn't change their last name so long as a lived. It wasn't long til they had his funeral. Everyone in town came and everyone cried. No one would forget him. _

_It was hardest for his mother. Even after 2 years. Jackson was 17 and Emma was 7. she was so young not to have a father to fight off her nightmare. Which were coming every night since his death. Jackson was having the same problem just not as much. Emma would ask sometimes how he was able to handle and fight them off. He hated to tell her a lie. He would stay awake. He had too anyways with Emma having nightmares. Father always said it was the boogeyman that gave bad dreams. _

_Months went by and Emma was still having bad dreams. His mother would ask 'what can we do?'. He asked the same thing. Then one night they stopped. He didn't how and he didn't understand why. He though it was weird, but he let slide. He had come to find that his own nightmares had disappeared as well. _

_The nightmares being gone help in the most way mother was more happy then could be. She decided that they would have a big dinner and that Both of them could go off a skate as she fixed it up. They said their good-byes and their mother telling them to be careful. He tells her that they will and they head off to the pond._

_They made their way and put on the skates and got onto the pond. They didn't get far when the ice cracks under Emma's skates. Jackson eyes open in fear. what could he do? He slowly takes off his skates and puts up his hand to calm her. _

_'it's okay..it's okay.' he said. He tells her to not look down so that she down get more scared and tells her to look at him to reassure her, but she tells him that she scared. This hadn't happen before and at this time of year the water would still be cold and she wouldn't be able to survive for long if she fell in. He had to do something and fast. The Ice cracks more under her and he tells her he knows that she is scared. So was he. He moves closer and the ice cracks under him. His heart beat quickens. This is not good he thought._

_He Tells her that she is alright. If he could get her over to the thicker piece of ice she should be fine. Himself, he wasn't sure. But if she is safe than nothing more matters. He wanted to make sure she felt okay. To make sure that she wasn't going to fall in. So he tells her that. Then a idea comes to his head. He tell her that their going to have fun instead to help her get off the cracked ice. _

_It doesn't work. She voice is still fill with fear telling him that their not. Then he says a silly question. Would i trick you? He had always play tricks on her when she was younger. She would get mad and cry to their mother and he would get in trouble for messing around with her. _

_She quickly say 'yes' he always played tricks. He realized what he had just asked and then says that ' well not this time.' He promises that he wouldn't trick tells her that she has to believe in him. She hesitates with fear in her eyes, but she agrees when he tells her that they were going to play hop scotch. _

_'1' He moves his foot over to his right. The ices creaks, but he knows it won't break, so he pretends to lose his balance. Emma laughs. Jackson smiles._

_'2' the ice doesn't creaks and he move fast over to his shepherds staff that he had gotten from his father when he married his mother. It was the only thing that he had of his now. _

_'3' he picks up his staff and crouches. Ready to pull her away from the creaked ice. _

_'1' The ice creaks and Emma grasps. He inches closer. The ice was creaking to fast. He had to act fast. He skips 2 and says 3 and pulls her with he crock of his staff and throws her off the creaked ice, but doing so he ends up where she was._

_She Gets up. He smiles. She was okay where she was. she wasn't going to fall into the pond. She smiles. He laughs, but he knew the ice under him would break and he would fall in. his thoughts was 'i love you Emma.' as he sinked into the ice cold water. _

_The moon was the last thing he saw as everything went black. _

He gets up from the bed where a wet spot was placed. He had cried in his sleep. If only he could have done something different? he would have been with them, with her. He closes his eyes and lays back down to sleep.

* * *

**I know it was long, but hey one shot. Got to make it worth it, right?**

**if you think it should continue. Please tell me and i will.**


End file.
